


A Wretched Call

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: 30min Fics [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 20 minutes to write, Bad Ending, Gen, Heartbreak, I swear a little in notes, Sorry Not Sorry, really bad because of that, sad mullet stan, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: An annoyed young Stanford answers the phone to a silent prank caller.





	A Wretched Call

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go: an unedited, only read through once, only 20 minutes to work on fic inspired by, but not following the prompt: “I believe you’ve misunderstood my words. When I told you I’d grown tired of you, I’d meant it.” 
> 
> Sorry, best I could do under those circumstances.

“Come on, come on! Where is it?” muttered a young Stanford Pines. He was fervently searching the spread of textbooks before him for the answer to a question that he should know by now. He was running out of time. Tomorrow was the final after all. He just didn’t have time.

The phone started to ring.

“Fidds? Can you get that?” Stanford yelled for his roommate. 

The phone continued to ring. And ring. And ring.

“Fidds?!” Suddenly Stanford remembered that his friend was out for the evening. 

“Dammit!” Stanford decided to let it ring. If it was important, whoever was calling would call back later. Apparently later was three seconds later.

The young student let loose a torrent of swears that would cause any mother to wash their child’s mouth out with soap.

He slammed his chair back as he stood and stomped to the other room where the source of the annoyance innocently lay. 

Stanford snatched the receiver from it’s cradle. “What?!” He barked. 

Silence.

Seriously this? Now? 

For the past two years, his entire time in college, some mysterious prank caller had pestered him by simply never saying a word.

“I don’t know who you are but I’m getting sick and tired of this! I’m in the middle of something dammit! I’m busy and whoever you are, you’re wasting precious time! If you’re going to say something, say it now or just never bother calling again!”

Silence.

“Fine then.” Stanford moved to end the call.

_ “Wait!” _

Stanford froze in shock. They actually said something. “Yes?” Now he was curious.

_ “I...I’m sorry for taking your time. I really am I just…” Muffled swearing. “This is just kinda hard for me. I mean-” Laughter, bitter laughter. “What are you supposed to say to someone who’s life you’ve ruined?”  _

“What? Who are you?!”

_ A snort. “I’m surprised you don’t recognize my voice, though...I guess I shouldn’t be. I’m sorry.” A strangled noise.  _

Were they crying?

_ “I’m sorry about everything. I’m sorry about pestering you and I’m sorry for breaking your experiment and I’m sorry that you didn’t get into your school and I’m sorry for ruining your life and I’m sorry I haven’t said sorry sooner and I’m so-” A definite sob. “I’m so  _ so  _ sorry Sixer!” Shuddered breathing. _

“Stanley,” breathed the young student. Stanford’s mind froze. Stanley. It was Stanley all along! It was he who was calling but never spoke! It was he who was bothering him. Who got him stuck in this godforsaken school. Who broke his project. Who ruined his life.

Stanford laughed.

“You’re sorry?! Really, is that all you have to say?”

_ “What?” Confusion coloured the voice on the line.  _

“After all this time, all you have to say for yourself is ‘sorry’?”

_ “...Yes? What else am I supposed to say?” Worry. _

“What else are you supposed to say?!” Stanford let out a near mad laugh. What was Stanley supposed to say? It was an accident? Still want to go sailing? I miss you? That’s what Stanford thought his brother would say, but no. It was ‘sorry’. And for some reason that made his blood boil.

“You know what, if you don’t know what  _ you’re  _ supposed to say  _ Stanley,  _ I’ll say what I am.” Stanford took a deep breath and let loose his bottled rage and pain. “You’re a selfish git. You sabotaged me and ruined my life! And for what? So we could go ‘treasure hunting’?” It’s always been about you Stan! I couldn’t even be my own person! It was always, ‘Pines Twins’ this and ‘Stan Twins’ that. You know what, I’ve always hated being the ‘Stan’s freak brother’. I couldn’t even have my own identity around you! You were always suffocating, and you know what?” A truly crazed laugh. “You are suffocating me with these calls Stan! Taking up my time. Reminding me of my ‘freakish’ existence. You were suffocating when I saw you daily and you’re still suffocating now, when I  _ never s _ ee you. You  _ wish  _ I missed you. I’m finally free! Don’t bother calling again. I  _ don’t  _ need you. I don’t  _ want  _ you.”

With that, Stanford Pines hung up on his estranged twin. After a moment with his hand to his mouth, he wiped his blurry eyes and ran back to his work. A place where his mind was always occupied. Where he didn’t have to  _ think. _

Halfway across the country. A lonely man fell to his knees besides a graffitied payphone, and wept. 

**Author's Note:**

> Bwhahahaha!
> 
> I only see Stanford being two ways:  
> 1) a sad fluffy owl of guilt  
> 2) an utter jackass  
> There is no in between. Normally I only write the fluffy guilt ball so, I wanted to have a go at the asshole. Sure he's a misrible asshole but that doesn't excuse things.


End file.
